


Sans Logique

by SabineElectricHeart (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Dragon Age II Quest - Questioning Beliefs (Act 2), F/M, Morality, Politics, Promises, Religion, The Chantry (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/SabineElectricHeart
Summary: Questioning Beliefs (Act II). Sebastian has an argument with the Grand Cleric and Hawke argues against deontology.
Relationships: Female Hawke/Sebastian Vael
Kudos: 11





	Sans Logique

“I’m giving it all up!” A masculine voice from the feet of Andraste’s statue exclaimed with conviction. “I made a vow to the Chantry, and it was wrong to turn my back.”

“Sebastian! Listen to yourself!” Another, a female, rebuked. “You’re as impulsive as the day you turned away from us! Do you really think the Maker wants another rashly spoken vow that you’ll abandon when the next passion takes you?”

Ah, so it is that once more. I had come to the Chantry to bring my mother’s offerings, and it appeared I arrived at the wrong moment. The Grand Cleric had taken upon herself to force Sebastian to reconsider his position towards a religious life, while the nobleman stubbornly insisted he was certain of his desire for taking on the mantle of Brother.

Perhaps I should leave discreetly, as I should not intervene in such affairs. Yet, I was curious about what would ultimately happen, and considering my services for Sebastian, killing off the Flint Company, rescuing the Harimann family and investigating the state of governance in Starkhaven, I supposed I was still heavily involved.

“I will not…”

He tries to argue but is promptly shut down by Elthina.

“This is your life, child. Don’t spend it being blown about like a weathervane.” Then, she looks at me from the top of the stairs. “There’s Hawke. Maybe she can talk some sense into you.”

I walk up to the statue. “Good afternoon, Grand Cleric, Sebastian. I bring this week’s tessera, in the name of the Amell family.”

“I’ll see to this.” She picked up the bag and left.

I, then, turned to Sebastian. “She seems frustrated. Is the Grand Cleric upset with you?”

“She thinks I’m fickle, but I mean it!” He insisted. “It was wrong for me to break my oath to the Chantry three years ago. I’ve turned against the Maker, and for what?”

The man paced angrily, trying to let out some frustration. “Why would I want to rule Starkhaven and deal with jackals like Flora Harimann for the rest of my life?”

“You sound like you have made a decision, already.” I pointed out.

He sighed. “No, I didn’t.”

I raised my eyebrow and motioned for him to carry on.

“When I think about going back to Starkhaven… Calling on allies like Flora Harimann, all the corrupt, scheming nobles, my throat swells shut in horror.” The archer said, an uneasy creak on his forehead growing more pronounced. “When I think about staying, I’m at peace.”

I sat at the steps of the staircase, and motioned for him to sit next to me, which he complied.

“Well, how about we look that from another angle?” I offered. “Let’s work with suppositions. What would you do, for instance, if you formally renounced the throne and joined the Chantry definitively?”

“Well, for starters, I must convince Elthina my commitment is sincere. Then, I will remain here, in Kirkwall, to represent the Maker’s interests the way she sees best.” He said, matter-of-factly.

I nodded. “How about Starkhaven, then? What would happen?”

“My cousin Goran remains on the throne. He rules until the day he dies, and leaves the throne to his offspring.”

“Well, didn’t you say your cousin was rather… simple?” I put it lightly.

“He has not been graced the sharpest of intellects, yes.” Sebastian confirmed, a mean smile graced his lips.

“It sounds like he is an easy target for manipulation on part of ill-intentioned noblemen.”

“I suppose there is a reason why Johanne chose to promote his rights for the throne instead of my brother’s.” He conceded.

“You know how nobles are, they are selfish and insensitive. Goran’s reign spells hard times for the common folk of Starkhaven. Perhaps you should give more thought about that, too.” I argued.

Sebastian scoffed. “I don’t have hubris enough to imagine it matters to the common people who rules them. Someone will take the reins. The fields will be planted, the crops gathered. No one will notice that a Vael lives and isn’t there, and I can devote my life to the Maker’s will on Thedas.”

“It most certainly matters to the common people who rules over them, Sebastian.” I said, full of conviction. “Perhaps more than it does for the nobles and merchants, and I ought to believe you agree with me, or else the doubt would not plague you.

“You are correct in assuming someone will take the reins, as for being the sovereign, there is always candidates. However, wanting to do the job and doing it right are two very different things.

“To rule,” I continued. “Is the art of negotiation, of striking compromises. It is no place for a puppet, whomever it is the master. Besides, you have the chance of doing something great for the little man of Starkhaven, you can protect him from those who only see him as a beast of labour, you can provide for him.”

“So, you are saying I should take the throne? Do you propose for me to go back on my vows?” He asks, with an edge of his voice.

“I speak no such thing.” I countered. “You do not have to be Prince, but you do have a moral imperative to leave Starkhaven in good hands. If those hands are yours or of others’, that is for you to define.”

“I see.” He sighed. “You are right, of course. However, this discussion is moot. I cannot return to Starkhaven and submit my people to war without a clear sign this is the Maker’s will.”

“Sebastian, dear, don’t you think you are asking too much out of the Maker?” I said, sweet but firm. “You are not Andraste. He will not speak to you. He will not tell you what to do. Look for a sign will only serve to soothe your fear, and while this is all fine and good, your omission is as significative and impactful as your actions.”

The man stood up. “You do not understand, Hawke! I made a vow to the Chantry, and I refuse to turn my back to it once again. The Maker was there for me when I had no-one else, I will not forsake it once for the first thing that comes up. I will live a righteous life, and I will exert His will.”

I looked deep into his light eyes and said, “Very well, Sebastian, but I do not remember the part of the Chantry that says the Maker has an abacus to take count of our sins like they are cattle on a field.”

“What does this have to do with anything?!”

“I mean that there is no action on a void, Sebastian. We are not isolated in the world, nor our decisions are self-contained. You paid for the murder of the Flint mercenaries, yet now they cannot do any more harm to anyone else. You were wrathful with the Harimanns, but you banished a demon from this earth.

“You did good with your evil. Is it invalid just because it does not follow the doctrine to the letter? Did it destroy everything you built in the last seven years? What about me? Am I wicked for assisting you?

“Life is messy and difficult and painful, and the logic the Maker uses to judge us is beyond our understanding. We will all go out on the other side a little bit like Andraste, and a little like Maferath.

“There is no problem in going back on a few promises, if the end result is the happiness and prosperity of a city. If it means you will make every day of your life a day in the public service.

“Besides,” I also rose to my feet. I kept my eyes glued to his, despite me being rather shorter than him. “You are not alone anymore. While you keep a righteous path, I can assure you the sisters will have you, and if they don’t, you will still have me.”

I hugged him tightly, letting the smell of mint from his robes fill my nostrils. “I know you are trying to do right by the world, and I will support you, Prince or priest. I can only hope, however, that you heed by my advice and do right for Starkhaven, too.”

His tanned arms encircle my shoulders and pull me closer. “Thank you, Hawke. You gave me plenty to think about. I promise you I will do my very best.”

“That is all we can ask of you.”


End file.
